


Drowning

by noobieninja



Series: Puppetstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: General Creepiness, Implied Death, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobieninja/pseuds/noobieninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Join the song and dance with us, Rose."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an AU, the idea of which I've been playing with for a while. I might post more for it, not sure yet. It's really creepy, though, just warning you.

Scratch’s eyes are a deep white, not like the kind of flat white you see with a bank of snow. They’re more like when you look up to the clouds during a blizzard and all you see is a deep abyss of white and you feel like you could drown and you forget where you are and suddenly you are drowning, drowning in the absence. I am drowning in his eyes, the deep whiteness that were so dead and deep compared to his painted-on grin that never wavers.  
  
There is a noose around his neck, but the rope follows him, as though he’s already died a thousand times and now he swings as freely as a bird flies. He stares at me, his eyes simultaneously motionless and always following me.  
  
He moves towards me, his movements languid and smooth but stopping stutteringly, like a puppet on a string. His hand moved up and cupped my cheek, and his eyes seemed to sparkle on the surface of their unfathomable depth.  
  
“Hello, dearie,” he hisses, his voice a grating whisper that hurt to listen to.  
  
“Don’t touch me,” I spit in his face.  
  
His grin doesn’t falter, not for a second, he just stares and smiles. His hand falls from me, and he continues to stare at me.  
  
“Rosie, my dear, why don’t you follow me? Why don’t you love me?” His voice begins to change, to rearrange itself, and I know he’s singing, teasing me.  
  
I try to ignore him, but all around us is darkness, impenetrable and deafening. He starts to giggle, and I flinch. His laugh is high pitched, haunting, it echoes off unseen walls, ricochets off the walls of my mind, and I can feel myself drowning again, in the sound of him. I shake my head, turn around, try to run.  
  
The darkness recoils and reveals a thin body, tied up with ropes, limp and ashen skinned. The head is picked up, and my brother’s face smiles crookedly at me, lips taut over his too-yellow teeth.  
  
“Dear sister,” he whispers, his voice slithering through the air like Scratch’s. “Dear sister, come with us, join our song and dance.”  
  
“Rosie, Rosie, my love,” Scratch sings behind me.  
  
My brother holds out his hand, the fingers broken and the skin cracked, as though with age. “Dance with me, sister.”  
  
I feel myself sinking. I can’t breathe, darkness is everywhere. I watch as Scratch and my brother soar up, up, up above my head, and suddenly there’s a merry chorus of hissing voices in my head.  
  
Join the dance, Rose!  
Sing with us!  
We can be happy together!  
Join the song and dance with us, Rose!  
  
I shake my head, desperate for the end of this awful sequence.  
  
“Help me,” I try to call, but my voice is drowned out by the song, calling me, enveloping me, and there are hands on my ankles, wrists, waist, pulling me, pushing me, the voices getting louder and louder and louder, the song screaming in my ears.  
  
My vision gets obscured by my brother’s face, smiling at me, his red eyes covered with a white film. His eyes are flat, they are only surface, unlike Scratch’s.  
  
“ _David ___.”  
  
“Rosie, are you ready to sing?”  
  
I nod, and I feel the hands slide away from me, in their place a set of ropes, a thick noose slung around my neck, pressing against my windpipe. I let myself melt into the darkness this time, let it take me over. It becomes a part of me.  
 ****I join the chorus, the song and dance.  
  
I don’t know the words, but they flow out anyway.  
  
Join the dance.  
  
Sing with us.  
  
We can be happy together.  
  
Join the song and dance with us, John.

  



End file.
